


Setting Him Straight

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: Guzma hasn't able to sleep at night with memories of the past plaguing him. When Moon takes notice Guzma admits to a childhood of abuse and how there was a lot more to his partnership to Lusamine than meets the eye.





	

What Guzma’s dad would tell people is that Guzma ran away from home “without even a word”, that he tried set Guzma straight, but he was the one “who got beat”. He’d never tell the truth of what actually happened when his son left.

Guzma’s father was careful about the times he’d really let his son have it. Guzma returned home one evening to find that his mother was out with friends, leaving just him and his dad at home.

Almost the instant the door shut Guzma’s father approached him, roughly grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down so he could shout into his face, demanding to know where he’d been and what he’d been up to all day.

Guzma hadn’t been doing much in particular, mostly hanging out with Plumeria, but that in itself was a problem. He was young man easing into his twenties and going nowhere in life with no plan as to what he was going to do or even a job. With his dreams of becoming a Trial Captain crushed Guzma had been wandering around aimlessly ever since.

It was about time that came to an end.

“Guzma, what is WRONG with you?! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for your mother and I?!” he vented. “Our only child is a complete failure who will never amount to anything!”

He struck Guzma hard in the face, keeping a tight hold on his hair so his son had no choice but to stay put, closing his eyes and grimacing when he was hit again. Guzma could feel a warmth trickling down cheek, knowing that blood had been drawn. It certainly wasn’t the first time, but when his father got this bad he knew it was only going to get worse from here.

“You’re never going to get anywhere training those bugs. I gave you a chance, let you go out on that Island Challenge, and look where it got you. You came home crying because you weren’t good enough. You haven’t done a damn thing since then and- ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BOY?!” He roared when Guzma seemed to be looking elsewhere, droplets of his spittle landing on his face.

His father pulled his arm back for another punch which was when Guzma caught him completely off guard by giving him a hard shove, making him lose his balance and grip on his son as he staggered back, bumping into the wall.

For a moment Guzma and his father stared at each other in complete and total shock. Guzma looked at his hands for a moment and that’s when it suddenly dawned on him: He was bigger and stronger than his father. He could fight back. He wasn’t the little boy who cowered and cried in corner anymore when his father got angry. His father had to actually pull him down in order to carry out his usual screaming sessions; he didn’t tower over him anymore.

With this realization Guzma’s fear melted immediately into anger. All these years of verbal and physical abuse that he’d endured, that no one would ever listen to and believe him that was happening. It would stop now.

Guzma noticed his father looking at his golf clubs in corner, as if debating if he should make a run for them. Oh yes, those tools that served a more sinister purpose of terrifying his son when he’d threaten him with them, at certain points even bringing them down on his poor son’s body.

“Ya want yer clubs?” Guzma fumed, pure hatred in his eyes. “I’ll get ya yer clubs…”

Guzma stormed over to golf bag, taking out one of the already decrepit from misuse clubs and swiftly bringing the shaft down on his knee to bend it. He threw it aside and brought out another, his dad’s eyes widening in horror when Guzma advanced on him with it.

“HERE’S YER CLUB!” Guzma bellowed, his father bowing his head and covering it with his arms as Guzma swung it as hard has he could, smashing it into the wall directly above him, plaster raining down on his head.

Guzma let go when the toe of the club went through making a hole. He was shaking with rage, his face red and sweating, but he wasn’t done yet. He gripped his father’s collar and at last gave him a solid punch to the face that he felt was well overdue, knocking the man out instantly. It was simple to take out his aggression on a little boy, but picking on someone his own size… That wasn’t so easy for his dad.

Guzma shook out his hand, knuckles throbbing from the strike. He’d been letting his emotions get the better of him, but now the gravity of the situation was setting in. What was going to happen when his father woke up? Obviously nothing good for him. Guzma always knew he had to get himself out of this situation, but he’d intended to have at least an idea of what he’d do.

With his face bruised and battered would Hala finally listen to him now? Understand he wasn’t exaggerating? Guzma shook his head. He’d given up on the old man awhile ago. No one was going to help him, except for… Plumeria!

Her dad should be passed out from the booze around this time. Guzma fled his house at once for hers, Plumeria gasping when she answered the door and saw what state he was in. As she helped tend to his wounds and clean him up Guzma told her what had happened. She listened silently to him, staying quiet for a long while after he had finished.

Although no one was putting their hands on her, Plumeria wasn’t in an ideal situation either. Her mother had taken off years ago leaving her with her alcoholic father who spent most of his days in a drunken stupor. They’d been talking how much they wanted out, to leave and set off on their own to build new lives, and yet they’d lingered out of fear and uncertainty. It seemed now was the time, however. After patching Guzma up the best she could the two gathered a few things and at last were on their way.

It was hard at first. With very little money the two got by challenging other trainers to battle, hoping they’d picked one that was carrying a fair amount of money that wouldn‘t be strong enough to beat them, and sleeping in Pokemon Centers at night.

It didn’t take them long to find others like them who weren’t able to finish the Island Challenge. Hopeless, dejected teenagers who felt they didn’t have a place with anyone and zero self esteem. More and more banded together until they had quite the group, enough to take over Po Town and claim it as their own.

However, with greater numbers meant more mouths to feed. Guzma and Plumeria were skilled as trainers, but their underlings not so much. They committed a few small successful crimes here and there to get extra cash, which was quickly spent to take care of everyone.

Then SHE arrived.

No one could really say just how Lusamine had come to set her sights on Team Skull, Guzma in particular. The likely answer was that she heard of the trouble they were causing, or she could have been somehow keeping an eye on Gladion closer than he realized once he’d left.

Thanks to his standoffish personality Gladion didn’t exactly fit in with Team Skull, but was always welcome and considered to be one of them by Guzma, even if the Grunts didn’t share this sentiment. Considering his age Guzma was greatly impressed by how top notch Gladion was as a trainer and to have the guts to try and make it on his own.

Lusamine wasn’t at all what Guzma expecting, knowing full well she was Gladion’s mother. She was drop dead gorgeous, a snazzy dresser, and… The kindest adult he’d ever met in his life.

She’d heard that Team Skull wasn’t doing so well financially and wanted to help. All she wanted in return was for them to provide any needed mussel from time to time should she need it. Guzma was so strong and capable of a trainer she knew she couldn’t rely on anyone else.

Guzma had been flattered, blushing a little, but quickly switching back into his confident façade, grinning and crossing his arms. They were so hard up on cash “No” wasn’t even an option, and this sounded easy.

Plumeria didn’t like Lusamine from the start. “Did you notice that creepy smile she had?” she asked Guzma after the Aether foundation’s president had left.

Guzma had been oblivious, too busy thinking about how much she’d complimented him. He completely dismissed Plumeria’s opinion, insisting this was the big break that they all needed.

Guzma and Lusamine stayed in close contact, he not hesitating to visit her whenever it was time for her to write out another check. She’d invite him to stay for awhile and chat, giving a big meal while he was there and trying over and over again to convince him to wear some nicer clothes. If it weren’t for the fear of Plumeria or the Grunts thinking he would look stupid, Guzma most likely would have put on whatever she wanted him to.

“Guzma, whatever’s the matter?”

Long into their partnership Guzma had yet to disappoint her, succeeding in even finding and delivering her daughter back to her along with the Cosmog she’d taken. It wouldn’t be long before they’d be able to at last open a wormhole to Ultra Beasts’ world, and yet he was visibly upset. She couldn’t have this now, not when she needed him more than ever.

The two of them were now in private while Cosmog was undergoing the stress that it would need to use its power, Guzma sitting across from her with fists clenched and teeth bared at the table he sat at, not even touching the Tapu Cocoa she’d gotten for him.

“It’s that kid…” Guzma grumbled. “She beat me again…”

“That won’t matter!” Lusamine assured cheerfully. “Soon we’ll have our own beautiful Ultra Beasts and she won’t stand a chance! You were only meant to stall her anyway. Knowing my son you’ll likely get another chance to battle her before we depart and you’re adequately prepared this time, correct?”

“Hmph…” Guzma wasn’t so sure. That kid was raising one heck of a team.

“Guzma…” Lusamine got up and crossed over to behind his back, feeling Guzma stiffen up at once when she wrapped her arms gently around him, resting her arms on his chest. “My dear boy… Everything will OK. You’ve done everything I’ve asked you, so there’s no reason why it won’t.”

Her voice was so soothing, so… Motherly. Guzma relaxed and enjoyed the affection he’d been starved for.

“My sweet Guzma…” She continued. “Such a good boy. I poured all my love into raising my children and look what happened. Gladion ran away and Lillie stole from me. All I ever did was try to be the best mother I could, especially after what happened to their father. They didn’t deserve it but you do, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Around Lusamine Guzma did his best to try and speak properly and respectfully. She was a woman of much higher class than him and he still felt at times unworthy to be in her presence.

For her to treat him like this now… Gladion and Lillie were a bunch of spoiled brats. How could they ever think once of leaving Lusamine’s side? They may have lost their father, but she’d lost her husband too. They were all she had.

Maybe she had smothered them a bit, but it was understandable. Lusamine was the sort of person who wanted to protect and keep close the things most precious to her. Now, Guzma was one of them, and he’d do his best to keep it that way.

That’s why it hurt. It hurt so damn much when they’d entered the wormhole and it was like he’d never existed. All Lusamine seemed to care about was the Nihilego.

_“I don’t care if you were loyal to me or not!”_

All this woman truly cared about were her own selfish desires. Guzma understood now what drove Lillie and Gladion to do what they did. He was fool. All this woman had to do was simply take advantage of Guzma looking for adult approval.

In the end Guzma was left humiliated, needing to be rescued by the brat who’d beaten him three times, and returned home feeling lower than dirt. He shrugged off, even got mad at, the warm reception he received upon returning to Shady House.

The cheers, the adoration, even tears being shed to see him again… He didn’t deserve it. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, leaving everyone completely baffled over what had happened. The Grunts came to the consensus Guzma had just had a real rough time in that wormhole, needed a good rest, and would be his usual self the next day.

Plumeria knew better. This wasn’t the typical “Guzma Grouchiness”.

She knew it was bad, but Plumeria had never guess it was “disbanding Team Skull” bad. It made sense since they lot their funding, but what upset her is that Guzma didn’t even want to try to figure out something, he just wanted to quit. They’d worked so hard to escape their previous lives and now he was actually suggesting they might have to go back home? She to cleaning up her father’s vomit and he back to his father’s constant abuse? How could he possibly be so defeated and desperate to return to that?

With or without Team Skull Plumeria wasn’t going home and that was where they parted ways. Plumeria was scared… It was the first time Guzma didn’t have her back, but at least a few Grunts who truly saw her as their “Big Sis” were sticking with her. On her own she’d better her place in life and come back for Guzma. She only hoped he could hold on until then.

Returning to his house on Route 2 only added more to the worst moment of Guzma’s life. This was like failing the Island Challenge all over again and returning home with nothing to show for it. He was ashamed, his limbs feeling like led as he barely managed to turn the knob and enter.

His mother was home; at least there was that. She ran to him with hugs and kisses, saying how much she missed him. It should have been nice, but Guzma didn’t feel much of anything. As usual his mother refused to face reality, telling him “I don’t believe for a second what folks have been saying! You would never do anything bad and I know you and your father can forgive one another and get past what happened when you left.”

No… He couldn’t start this all over again, but… It was hopeless.

Then, she came, and Guzma learned that not all angels have wings.

 

On a downed tree in the woods the two of them sat and Guzma told her everything, finally admitting it was these events that were plaguing his dreams and preventing him from sleeping. The dark circles around his eyes weren’t from eye shadow anymore. Moon had known something wasn’t quite right at his home, but not quite the extent. Lusamine obviously had a few screws loose, even before the Ultra Beast’s poison, but there was no excuse for what she did to Guzma. Moon could feel herself angry thinking about it.

Moon embraced him and Guzma hugged her back, squeezing her a bit too hard, but she said nothing. Guzma was in good hands now. Hala, Kukui, Plumeria, and so many other people knew that he wasn’t really a bad person. No was ever going to hurt him again now they were back in his life.

Guzma wouldn’t have anything more to sleep over and she’d help him to put the past behind him. Moon silently swore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit like writing this to fill in some of the blanks about how Guzma was treated and used. Thanks to the Pokemon games being for kids, they'd never get into these subjects if the popular fan theories out there really are true. Any comments/thoughts are really appreciated!
> 
> Please consider following me on Tumlblr!: http://creepycollector.tumblr.com/


End file.
